


When The Sun Goes Down

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frat boy Ryan, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is that one university au no one asked for,i also have no idea about how universities in america work so, enjoy.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of fiction. I respect both Ryan and Shane's relationships and their private life.  
> I'll update the tags as we go.

Shane had a problem. A big problem. Even though he was ignoring it at first, nowadays it became so much of a daily occurrence that he had to accept the fact that the way he looked at his roommate, Ryan, wasn’t just a friend looking at a friend. Looking at his friend’s biceps shouldn’t be making him think how easily he could grab Shane and throw him into the bed and kiss him mindless, but it does and maybe he’d start _kissing_ every inch of his body slowly going down-

  
“Earth to wherever the hell you are daydreaming in, bro are you there? Helloo?” said Ryan poking Shane.

  
“I’m literally trying to work this video out. Maybe if you didn’t keep bothering me I could actually finish it. What do you want?”

  
“I don’t know man you’re at the same part you started on since the evening. Doesn’t seem like much progress to me.” Ryan grinned. Stupid Ryan and his stupidly cute teeth.

  
“Anyways, I actually wanted to know if you were coming to Ned’s party tonight. There’s free booze, girls, music. What else?”

  
Now it was Shane’s turn to tease Ryan.  
“ _Ahh_... _yes_ , free booze, girls and music. A frat boy’s essentials to live. What else could you want really. Not sure if I count as a frat boy though.” Shane said in a smug voice.

  
“You’re a bit lanky but guess we’ll have to do. Come on man it will be fun. Please?” Now he was giving him the puppy eyes. That was just unfair.

  
“Hmmm...” Shane lifted one eyebrow like he was really contemplating to go or not.

  
“Fine. I’ll come. Just don’t expect me to stay if it’s too boring.” groaned Shane trying to keep his excitement under control.

  
“Great! I’ll go take a shower, and you go get dressed or whatever you wanna do.” Ryan almost shouted, hurrying to get in the shower.

  
Shane quickly changed into a white button up shirt, leaving the few top buttons off, basic blue jeans under to look half decent. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tousled his hair a bit. Ehh. It would do. He returned to his computer and tried to make some progress on the video for his editing class while waiting for Ryan.

~

The party was well, how you expect a college party to be. Music was blasting through the speakers however people managed to be louder than music, just yelling things at each other with the confidence of consuming too many alcoholic beverages at once giving them.

  
And there Shane was in the corner of the big house where Ryan had left him to go dance with a girl who winked once at him. How easy he was, really.

  
“Hey, you’re Shane right?” a voice called from his left.

“I’m Finnick we’re in the same video class.” He knew who Finnick was, just didn’t know why he was talking to him.

  
“Hi, ‘sup?” Shane muttered a bit buzzed from the alcohol. He pretended not to notice how Ryan’s arms were all around the girl’s body now.

  
“You not thinking of showing some moves to us weakly humans?” Finnick gestured moving his arms in a languid way. Shane giggled at that. The boy’s unaffected stance to horror movies had made him some kind of god among the students.

  
“You know long limbs this body has. I’m not used to it yet.” Shane continued the joke.

  
“Aww, c’mon. Let’s dance!” Finnick dragged him to the dance floor half smiling. Some funky 90’s song was playing on the background. Shane didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just the boredom but he started moving his limbs in a way that could be called a dance if you closed your eyes. His back was turned to Ryan but he still felt like he could see the way he was clinging onto that girl.

  
He was back to his own mind when he saw Finnick was getting close and staring at his lips. Well, decided Shane why not and went in for the kiss. It was a sweet sensation that made the blood in his veins pool around his cheek.

He was about to deepen the kiss when someone yelled from the backdoor in a voice that made the whole party halt.

“KEITH AND ZACH ARE ABOUT TO JUMP FROM THE ROOF TO THE POOL. Y’ALL GOT TO SEE THIS.” some shadowy figure shouted. Shane and Finnick parted their lips with a smile and followed the crowd outside. But Shane could swear that there was going to be a mark left from the set of eyes stared onto his back.

~

And here everyone was looking up to the frat boys in their full stupid element. The empty beer cans around them were few too many and they were flashing smiles at everyone chanting jump.

  
“You think they gonna do it?” Ryan asked from his back. When had he gotten there?

  
“With the amount of beer they had it’s a surprise they haven’t fallen over yet.” Finnick answered. Ryan gave Finnick a lookover that lasted a second and Shane was about to say something about it when the voices got louder and there was a big splash and a lot more screams.

  
“Duudee, look at those idiots!” Ryan laughed as he proceeded to put his arm around Shane’s waist. That was a feeling that Shane could get used to.

  
He was just about to laugh at everyone jumping at the pool when Finnick exclaimed “Let’s fucking gooo!” and dragged Shane into the pool and with a splash they were both as wet as everyone else in the pool. As they were splashing each all giggly and touchy he spotted Ryan watching them with an unreadable expression. If he didn’t knew any better he could’ve sworn that the smaller man was jealous.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two broos chilling in a bed not five feet apart bcos they might be gay for each other

Something had _shifted_ after the party. Everything was fine on the surface. They still talked, went together to their classes if they were in the same building, ate lunch together. Ryan cracked a few jokes here and there, Shane scoffed back at them.

But after making his jokes Ryan’d get this face weird thinking face giving off that he wanted to say something but then it’d disappear in a second like the moment never even happened.

And when Shane would open his mouth to question what he was about to say Ryan’d just mumble something about having to go to the gym or his broskis calling him out to another day of partying and drinking.

It was like Ryan had put up this wall and Shane couldn’t get through no matter _what_ he did. It’s not like he had done something to deserve this, he was washing his part of the laundry, sometimes even folding them when he felt like it, leaving the windows open to let it air after he smoked pot.

Frustrated, he closed his laptop with a **loud** noise. His video about how Keanu Reeves is actually a time traveler was never going to finish if he went on like this.

From the other side of the room, Ryan looked up from his laptop and cocked a brow.

“ _What?!”_ Shane half-shouted.

“Nothing man, you just seem a little bit on edge these days.” Ryan said in between looking at his laptop and Shane’s face. Ohh, now Ryan had hit the spot. Shane was refraining himself from asking what was wrong with Ryan all these days, but now he was the one edge?

“I’m the one on edge? Dude, just yesterday you excused yourself from having this conversation by saying that you had a class.” He had Ryan’s _full attention_ now.

“We don’t have classes on **SATURDAY** Ryan. I don’t know what’s going on with you but you keep leaving me in the dark and I don’t know what I should do _man_.” Shane cursed at his voice for cracking at his last words.

“Ah.” Ryan was surprised with the sudden outburst from Shane.

“Uhh, this is so awkward. Okay.” Ryan drew a long breath in.

“It’s just that I might have seen you kiss a dude at Ned’s party. I didn’t know that you uhh, swung that way.” Ryan scratched his neck, his cheeks a bit red.

“So what? You homophobic now? You can be all up in a girl’s face and I can’t kiss a dude?” Shane could feel tears prickle at his eyes. He really hated how easily he could cry sometimes.

“Shane. Oh my god dude. No.” Ryan rose up to his feet. He quickly made his way to Shane’s bed and sat leaving no space between them, their knees touching.

“I was surprised, and didn’t know how to bring it up to you. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Ryan was apologetic for real. Shane felt like he’d just start bawling if he spoke any words.

“Hey c’mon don’t cry. _Shane_. Look at me. Please.” Shane’s eyes were all red now. God he really didn’t want to look up. Just as he lifted his arms to quickly wipe the tears off his face, another set of hands came to his aid.

Oh. Ryan was wiping his tears off. That took a moment to process. Ryan’s **_hands_ **were all up on his face. His cheeks were on fire, and _Ryan_ was staring into his eyes now.

“ 'm not crying.” Shane let a shudder out of his chest as he leaned onto Ryan’s hand.

He didn’t know if his eyes were deceiving him but he saw the way Ryan was studying his lips. He felt like he’d break the magic of whatever this was if he took the smallest breath. Ryan seemed like he was about to close the distance when a furious voice and knocking was heard from their dorm room.

“Ryan, you bastard! Open up I know you’re in there. You text me to meet up and then don’t come. I swear to fucking god open the fuck up.” Steven shouted, stomping his foot.

“Oh, shit. I’ll go open the door.” Ryan broke first out of whatever was holding them in their place.

“Uhh, yeah sure.” Shane mumbled still fazed by what had exactly happened.

As Ryan went to open the door Shane got up and made a run for the bathroom. He felt like he had gotten caught doing something he shouldn’t have. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, eyes and cheeks all _red_ , lips glossed up.

He washed his face and ran through his mind what the fuck had just happened. Ryan’s hands caressing his face, their breaths _mixing_ in together.

Shane knew that he was bisexual since high school and what had happened right there between them wasn’t exactly what you call bros being bros. Oh man, Ryan didn’t know what he was doing to him.

~

He decided he had collected his thoughts enough to say hello to Steven so he went out from their collective bathroom where he was having an inner gay crisis for 10 minutes.

When he entered the room, they were chatting up about a basketball team that Shane didn’t really know about.

“Hey Shane, how’s it goin’ man?” Steve looked up to him and waved a hand.

Shane waved back and mouthed out a meh.

Shane knew Steven as his plug and was really surprised when he heard he was friends with Ryan. He didn’t think that Ryan hanged out with anyone expect for his muscle pig frat friends.

“Ryan had asked me to go get some lunch with him, but I guess he **forgot.”** said Steven air quoting the forgot and pressing hard on the t.

Ryan sent a shy smile his way. Huh. That was new but it was very welcome.

“So now that I am at your feet my dear Ry boy, can we fucking go? I am starving. Dude.” Steven begged.

Steven’s stomach grumbled to prove his point. Ryan let out a wheeze at that.

“Do you want to come as well Shane?” He asked through the crinkles forming around his eyes.

“Ah, I gotta finish this video up sorry. How else will the world know about the **_horrifying truth_** about Keanu Reeves. Wake up America.” Shane declared, his index finger pointing and tapping the side of his head.

“Heh, okay. See ya later then.” Ryan lightly smacked Shane on the shoulder and Steven watching the whole thing happening was about to comment on it when Ryan dragged him out the door as quick as he can.

“Uhh, see ya?” said Shane puzzled as Ryan slammed the door.

He could hear Steven through the door punching Ryan on the shoulder and mimicking “See ya later then!”, taunting and asking Ryan what the fuck that was, narrating Shane’s own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the chapter lengths? I could make them longer but then it'd probably take more time for me to publish.  
> Also the next chapter will probably be on Ryan's POV.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Do Me A Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He really didn’t know what it was about Ryan that made Shane feel like a millions of suns were inside of his stomach whenever he smiled. He didn’t know why it made his whole chest feel so constricted when Ryan looked at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Ah. Shane realized. He was so fucked, chasing after something he could never have."

After spending hours editing and putting everything to place, Shane decided he had done enough for the day, giving himself the mental permission to check his phone for a bit. He opened his messages app to see that Finnick had texted him a few hours prior.

hey, how’s your video coming? ( 12.34 )

ahh sorry for replying so late ( 19.16 )

well, it’s going… you know _somewhere_ ( 19.16 )

no worries, same lol ( 19.18 )

i was actually just about to head out to get some drinks, would you like to come? (19.19 )

drinks on me :p ( 19.20 )

sure why not ( 19.22 )

at noe’s? ( 19.22 )

yup, be there in 20 ( 19.23 )

see ya ( 19.25 )

**~**

As Shane entered through the pub’s wooden doors, taking in the sound of people chatting and their glasses clinking he subconsciously scanned the place for the familiar face of Ryan.

There were some faces he recognized from his classes at the uni, but no sign of Ryan. When his eyes found Finnick’s, he gave up on his search and started walking towards him, waving a hand.

“Hello there, big boy. Been a while since I’ve last seen you outside of classes.” Finnick waved back, not so discreetly giving Shane a look over.

“Well yeah, that’s the only time I go out around campus except for Ryan dragging me out to his frat parties. Gotta keep up the appearances and all that.” Shane said getting on the bar stool next to Finnick.

“Ah right, Ryan. What’s the deal between you two, if you don’t mind me asking. You guys seem rather _close_.” replied Finnick getting close into Shane’s space.

While Shane tried to find the right words to answer, Finnick ordered for both of them making a gesture with his face asking if gin was okay. Shane nodded before answering Finnick’s question.

“It’s not like that, we’re roommates. We do get along though.” Shane blurted out in one breath getting a little defensive. 

“Oh. I’m glad.” Finnick almost singsonged, his face lighting up.

“So how’s Mr. Turner’s assignment going for you?” Shane quickly asked trying to change the subject.

“I actually still haven’t watched all the movies we have to watch. Him and his old ass “classic” movies are boring me to death.” Finnick averted his eyes imitating a puking motion.

**~**

With their conversation slowly coming to an end and the music in the bar changing to something more quiet and romantic, Shane determined that it was their time to say goodbye to each other.

“So whaddya say to marathoning some of Mr. Turner’s top 15 movies to bore yourself to death **™** together? I’ve got this brand new projector at my condo I think you’d like.” Finnick challenged Shane with an intense look on his eyes before could open his mouth to say anything.

A bit tipsy Shane replied by giving Finnick a smile.

**~**

As they were walking to Finnick’s apartment laughing and stealing touches from each other here and there, Shane’s ears picked up the sound of Ryan laughing at a volume that could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood. As they got closer to Finnick’s apartment they also got to the source of the ruckus.

“Shane, dude where in the world are you? I’ve called you so many fucking times.” Steven shouted from across the street holding Ryan on one shoulder. Shane quickly checked his phone while crossing the street with Finnick to see that Steven had indeed called him an embarrassing amount of times. 

“You need to take him home man, I’ve got to catch up to the others at the next bar. The night goes on and our Ry bro here doesn’t know how to hold his drink at all.”

“No I frickin do!” Ryan babbled as Steven passed him to Shane in a swift motion to escape as soon as possible.

Shane muttered out a apology to Finnick promising to make amends for their movie marathon another time.

“Let’s take you home eh, buddy.” Shane said wrapping a hand around Ryan’s waist and making Ryan hold onto him as they slowly started walking into the their dorms.

With Ryan at his side clinging onto him and the quiet rustling sound of the trees and the summer cicadas clicking , Shane didn’t really know why, but he suddenly felt overwhelmed with all of his emotions.

He had a big fat crush on his best friend, which he knew would never be reciprocated. He really didn’t know what it was about Ryan that made Shane feel like a millions of suns were inside of his stomach whenever he smiled. He didn’t know why it made his whole chest feel so constricted when Ryan looked at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Ah. Shane realized. He was so fucked, chasing after something he could never have.

As they made their way through the sidewalks, Shane lost in his thoughts, he didn’t know which one of them it was that tripped over nothing, but they both started rolling down the meadow of the river canal.

“For fuck’s sake!” Shane shouted as he held onto Ryan for dear life trying to slown down the fall so they both wouldn’t end up in the river.

Their roll down the hill came to an end with Ryan straddling Shane, both of them trying to catch their breath from the impact of the fall. Shane could feel the weight of Ryan’s ass pressing onto his crotch, he tried to think of something else to stop the blood rushing to his lower body.

“So you and that Finnick guy a thing now?” Ryan questioned his hands finding their place on Shane’s shoulders.

“What? No, not yet. I guess.” If I can manage to get over you maybe Shane added mentally.

“So you’re only looking for a **_fuck_**? I could help with that you know.” Ryan was straight off grinding on him now and that really didn’t help Shane’s situation trying to happen.

“What, do you even know what you are talking about Ryan?” Shane gave himself a mental pat for keeping his voice steady, but he couldn’t help himself from pushing his hips up to Ryan’s ass. He looked at Ryan’s face looking for some kind of answer.

“I- Oh shit. I’m going to puke.” Ryan quickly removed himself from Shane’s body finding his way to the river side, and with a disgusting sound he started vomiting out everything he had in his stomach.

Shane, missing Ryan’s body heat the moment he got up, took a moment to cool down watching Ryan as he emptied his stomach.

“Jesus Ryan, why the fuck do you drink so much if you can’t handle it?” Shane muttered under his breath, making his way to Ryan’s side.

“ _Shut up_ , Shane.” Ryan grunted in between puking, his pink cheeks now visible under the lights coming from spotlights around the river.

**~**

“Damn dude, how the fuck are you so heavy?” Shane complained, passing both of them through their dorm room and pushing Ryan onto his bed.

“It’s all in the Ry Guns, _baby_.” Ryan flexed his arms giving Shane a suave wink.

Shane scoffed at that, making his way to their kitchen to get Ryan an aspirin and a glass of water.

“Stand up lightweight, I’ve brought you something you’re gonna thank me for tomorrow.” Shane called Ryan from the edge of his bed. When Ryan grunted in response Shane sat next to him making him drink the aspirin with water.

As Shane put the now empty glass to the table next to Ryan’s bed, he felt Ryan pulling him back to bed from his behind.

“Uh, Ryan… Ry?” he whispered but got no response as he was forced into the bed, Ryan hugging him from behind.

He knew they were going to have to have a **talk** tomorrow, but for now he decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as well :) Let me know in the comments :p


	4. Chamber Of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two bros chillin' getting high, nothing to see here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've updated the tags and the rating so please check it before reading :)  
> it's happening lads!!!  
> also the song playing in the bg while they're smoking is chamber of reflection by mac demarco, give it a listen it's rly good

With the morning sun peeking through the curtains and something from his behind poked him as Shane struggled to open his eyes. His head felt a bit fuzzy and the bed he was on certainly didn’t feel like his own, and the poking had started to gain a nice rhythmic motion.

He rubbed back, responding to the movement, his mind trying to make sense of what was going on. With half-lidded eyes he took a look at what was behind him. Oh. Shit. Ryan’s sleeping face was really blissful, his mouth slack with saliva dripping and his dick poking Shane’s ass. Shane just laid there not knowing what to do, staring at Ryan’s face for a good minute.

“Mmm. G’morning. Fuck.” Shane’s intense staring must have worked because now Ryan was awake, staring at Shane the same way he was staring at him.

“Do you mind if I continue?” Ryan’s words rushed out breathily.

“I- I don’t.” All the blood in Shane’s body was going to his dick. Fuck, he was going to die. Ryan was rubbing his dick on Shane’s ass with purpose now, through the layers of clothing seperating them. His face got closer to Shane’s, positioning himself on Shane’s shoulder. His breathy moans, going straight through Shane’s ear to his cock, his movements going faster and faster.

“ _Fuck_ , can I put it between your thighs?” Ryan’s voice low and hungry.

“Yeah.” Shane whispered, his mind already out of his head, all the blood in his body in his now fully hard cock.

Ryan removed his dick from the cramped area of his boxers, heaving a sigh of relief, giving it a few rubs and smearing his precum on it before settling between Shane’s thighs. Fuck it was dirty, seeing it go in and out between his thighs. Shane gave his own cock a pity squeeze under his shorts, precum already wetting his boxers.

“You feel so good baby.” Ryan set Shane’s whole face on fire, pet name making him moan. His thighs trapping Ryan’s cock even tighter.

“You like that, huh.” Ryan chuckled dangerously, his breath making the hairs on Shane’s face stand up.

Ryan’s breaths got shorter, his thrusts hitting Shane’s thighs harder and faster, making an obnoxiusly wet sound.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” Ryan announced, groaning while blowing his load, making a mess out of Shane’s thighs. Shane let out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding, his cock still achingly hard.

It took Ryan a moment to recover from his blissed out state. He looked over Shane’s body directly to his dick.

“D’you need a hand with that?” Ryan asked the smirk in his voice audible.

“I- Look, no. We need to have a talk. I’ll go take a shower then we’ll talk.” Shane said denying himself the pleasure.

Shane made his way to the bathroom taking the bed’s sheets with him. He took of his shorts and boxers tucking them inside the washing machine with the sheets.

His cock was begging to be touched, red with ache. He got in the shower turning the taps on, letting the water wash away the sticky substance from his legs. He though of Ryan’s words praising him while fondling his dick. He came with Ryan’s name on his lips.

When he came out of the shower, a towel around his hips, filled with determination to finally talk to Ryan he found dust where he had left him.

Furious, he sat down on his bed swearing to himself for being such an idiot. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blue sticky note that was not on his desk before. It read “I really have to go to this class, otherwise I’m failing. We will talk in the evening.” in Ryan’s messy handwriting.

Shane combed his hands through his wet hair with a sigh, walking towards his drawers to get ready for his classes for the day.

**~**

As his classes went on, the only thing running through his mind was snapshots of what had happened in the morning. He didn’t know what Ryan was trying to do, constantly riling him up making his life and his dick hard.

He didn’t think Ryan felt the same way he did, but he had been so _sinfully sweet_ asking him if he needed a hand. He could have just said fuck it and agreed, but he didn’t know if Ryan wouldn’t freak out the moment he saw a dick other than his own. And he valued their friendship more than some quick handjob.

When the professor announced that his last class was over for the day, he grabbed his notebook and pen making way to his dorm room having gained nothing from this lesson.

“Shane!” A voice called from his back, asking for his attention.

He turned around to see that it was Finnick, coming out from the same class as he was in.

“Hey, I waved at you when you came in to the class but you didn’t notice me." Finnick whined, frowning his face.

“Ah, sorry. Lost in my thoughts I guess.” Shane apologized quickly, not really having time for him right now.

“So, movie marathon tonight?” Finnick asked as they continued towards the dorms.

“I’d really like to bu- He has plans with me tonight. Sorry Finnicky, better luck next time.“ Ryan cut in, appearing out of thin air.

“Huh. Well, see you later then Shane _._ ” Finnick huffed out, his annoyance showing through his fake smile.

Shane waved his hand, nodding a small goodbye, the space next to him filled by Ryan now. 

**~**

“So, let’s _talk_.” Ryan said closing the door behind them.

Shane really didn’t know where to start, should he just confess, fuck the whole friendship up or ask him what the fuck that was in the morning. He settled down on his bed, giving out a big sigh. Ryan sat down next to him, his eyes analyzing Shane’s face.

“Are we really gonna act like this morning didn’t happen?” Shane asked, his mouth curling downwards like the words he spoke tasted really sour.

“Uh, you’re the one who refused when I asked to return the favor dude.” Ryan snapped back, shaking his head in a questioning motion.

“Yeah sure Ryan, one look at it and you’d be running out the door. I’m not about to be your convenient gay buddy to test if you like men or not.” Shane spitted out, his eyes burning with anger.

“Dude, what the fuck? You’re just going off based on the assumptions you’re making. Just because I like going to the gym and hanging out around frats doesn’t mean I can’t be into men.” Ryan blurted out his voice faltering at the end.

Fuck. Shane’s brain short-circuited. So Ryan did like men. So maybe he had a chance of Ryan liking him back.

“I didn’t know that. I’m sorry for yelling.” Shane poured a glass of water offering it to Ryan as a peace offering.

“Okay. But you really need to stop cock-blocking me and Finnick. I’m trying to make something happen here.” Shane joked, trying to get a reaction out of Ryan.

“Isn’t he a bit too short for you?” Ryan answered back. Shane acted like he didn’t notice the tight-lipped smile Ryan gave him.

“Do you mind if I use my permission to smoke once a month in our room while you’re in it now? Shane asked, searching his drawers for his bong.

“Actually, do _you_ mind if I tried it? I’ve always wanted to try it, just never really got the chance.” Ryan said, his eyes sparkling.

“Oh, now I’ve really corrupted you. Who are you and what did you to my friend Ryan, the health junky.” Shane acted shocked, his voice dramatic.

“You know you can’t graduate university without smoking pot at least once. I’ve gotta finish up that checklist.” Ryan laughed, making Shane’s heart feel constricted.

He placed the bowl in the down-stem, asking Ryan to pass his lighter to light it up. He inhaled the first hit, blowing the steam directly to Ryan’s face causing him to reflexively close his eyes.

“You ready for it, Bergara my boy?” Shane chuckled, his eyes crinkling.

**~**

“Ohh, this is really nice.” Ryan let out a sound of relaxation, his mouth slack. A song with low pitched basses was playing in the background, every vibration of it going through his bones, making him feel like he was levitating.

“Have some of these.” Shane said passing some pistachios Ryan’s way. 

“Have you ever had sex like this?” Ryan asked as he chewed, his head falling on Shane’s shoulder as their backs leaned against the wall. 

“I did. It’s like a whole new experience.” Shane responded, taking another hit letting the smoke scatter around the room.

“Can I kiss you?” Ryan inquired, his hand coming up to Shane’s face.

“Yeah.” Shane whispered, turning his head Ryan’s way.

Their lips touched slowly, sharing a soft kiss between them.

“Oh, yeah. Must be nice.” Ryan breathed out as he pulled away.


	5. Stuck On The Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the beach episode™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late update, it's 2k words tho so yay!

The week went by without any other incidents, classes taking most of their time allowing them to get a glimpse of each other only at bedtime. But they both would be too tired at the end of the day, their classes getting harder and requiring more of their focus leaving them with no energy to talk.

Shane wanted to tell Ryan how he felt, setting his mind to it no matter the consequence. But there had been just no time for it. He’d take a look at Ryan’s sleepy face, open his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could say it Ryan would fall asleep leaving Shane alone with his thoughts.

When he got out of the shower, a towel around his waist and his chest bare, with the laziness of another Friday night linking to the weekend setting in he was surprised to see Ryan at his bed, awake. 

“Hey, wanted to ask you about something.” Ryan said, checking out Shane’s upper body.

“Shoot.” Shane took a glass to pour water in.

“Me and some guys from the frat will be going to a beach tomorrow, Steven will be there too. Ya wanna come?” Ryan asked, watching the water drip from Shane’s chin to chest.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Shane answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Great, goodnight then.” Ryan got under his blankets turning his bedlight off.

“G’night.” Shane mumbled deciding that tomorrow, he was going to confess.

**~**

He packed an extra set of shorts in his backpack, making sure to put the sunscreen in to ensure that he didn’t turn into burnt chicken. He could hear Keith honking the horn from outside his window, hurrying him to get out already. Ryan was the reason making them late, taking too fucking long to take a shower.

When they got outside, the sun reflecting from Keith’s red SUV blinding their eyes, Ryan opened the trunk of the car putting both their backpacks in.

“You’re finally fucking here you idiots, it’s been 30 fucking minutes.” Keith shouted from the front of the car making Ned chuckle.

“Get in losers, we’re going to the beach.” Eugene chimed in from the backseat, not bothering to take off his sunglasses.

As Shane opened the door to get in, he saw Finnick sitting in between Zach and Eugene.

“Hey Shane, Eugene convinced me to come saying you were coming too.” Finnick waved his hand, his lips curling into a warm smile.

Shane gave him a smile back, trying to settle in the cramped car.

“Ouch. You’re stepping on my foot Shane. There’s literally no space left. Ry you gotta sit on Shane’s lap. I’m not going the whole one hour ride like this.” Steven hissed, pushing Shane away from him.

“Well, come to daddy baby.” Shane sing-songed, winking at Ryan.

“This is gonna be a one long ride.” Ryan fake-sighed taking his place on Shane’s lap, his long hands wrapping around his waist.

“Okay people, if everybody is settled let’s go!” Ned exclaimed, turning up the volume of a cheesy pop song coming from the radio.

“Did you guys ever notice how we never see our phones in our dreams? I’m telling ya’ll we’re living in a simulation.” Zach said from the far left of the car.

Finnick gasped in shock. “So the _phone_ is a lie?” His voice an exaggerated tone.

“Not this again, Zach. I see my phone in my dreams.” Eugene facepalmed, making a face mocking him at Shane and Ryan.

“That’s because you’re not real too. _Mind. Blown._ ” Steven remarked, his eyes opening wide.

“Don’t tell me you believe in this bullshit too Steven. For fuck’s sake.” Shane laughed, vibrations going through Ryan’s body making him laugh in return.

Eugene rolled his eyes, deciding to sip his beer instead of answering back.

“We’re only going to have one bathroom break, so be careful with your drinking people.” Keith said looking at Eugene and Ryan from the rearview mirror.

**~**

As they started seeing the sea on the horizon, their legs cramping up from the limited space, the car started to make some sounds which even Shane knew that were not good.

“Uhh, Keith. Don’t mean to alarm you but I think your car’s going to bust.” He checked to see the smoke coming from the car’s behind.

“Just great.” Keith inhaled and with that the car broke down, making a beated sound.

They all got out off the car, everyone except Keith and Ned getting under the shadow of the trees. They checked the car’s hood to only find more smoke coming from it.

“Alright people, ready for a workout? We’re not so far away from the beach.” Ned smiled, turning his face to the boys.

“Steven, Zach, Finnick and Shane push from the sides. Eugene, Ryan and I will be pushing from the behind. Keith, you get in and shift the gear to neutral.” He quickly organized the group, making everyone get to their places.

“Push everyone, push!” he urged making everyone’s grunts audible, loud and clear.

With eight guys pushing as hard as they can, the wheels started to turn making the car move.

“Didn’t expect this day to have some laboring in it. But hey, at least I get to do it with you.” Finnick said wiping his sweat with one hand and pushing with other.

“Yeah, what a great way to start a day.” Shane responded, looking around his surroundings to see at least something bearing resemblance to a beach.

After nearly 20 minutes, with everyone drenched in sweat, they made it to the beach with victory hurrays in their mouths.

Everyone jumped into the sea, taking off their shirts as soon as Ned gave them the okay to let go of the car. They all collectively sighed in relief with the salty sea water hitting their moist skin.

“Okay guys, me and Keith will try to find an open automotive shop nearby then we’ll have some lunch when we come back with hopefully a mechanic. Until then, have fun splashing each other.” Ned addressed to the boys in the calm sea water.

“Damn, I’m hungry as fuuuck.” Ryan shouted into the void, avoiding Shane’s splashes.

**~**

The sun started setting down reflecting beautifully on the sea, letting everybody know it was the time to start putting up the campfire.

Shane started helping put logs together in a circle, his mind on how he still hasn’t talked to Ryan about his feelings. There wasn’t much he could do with everyone around, especially Finnick behind his tail watching every move he makes with puppy eyes begging to give his attention to him.

He knew he was partly at fault, giving Finnick hope and then acting like he didn’t want him around. But he didn’t know that Ryan could be interested in him.

“Alright, let’s light this baby up.” Finnick interruped Shane’s train of thought, making him feel like he could read his thoughts. He poured the lighter fluid over the logs, firing them up with the flick of his lighter.

The warmth hit Shane’s face making the day’s tiredness let itself known. He sat down next to Ryan, watching him play with the fire with a twig hypnotized by it.

He thought that the way fire was hitting Ryan’s face was really pretty, making his features stand out. Ryan catched his staring, giving him a small smile in return.

“The hawt-dawgs are hot and ready. Bon appetite.” Keith appeared in between their chairs, passing them their plates. They chomped it down, the sea air making them hungrier than they normally are.

Eugene gave them both a beer from the mini freezer, both impressed and disgusted by how fast they ate up their whole plate.

Shane spread his legs, leaning back to his chair as he took back small sips from his beer letting his muscles relax.

“I’m gonna go take a piss.” Ryan muttered to himself more than anyone else.

But Shane knew it was now or never. “I’ll come too. Need to take a walk, my leg’s been cramping since the car ride.”

“Sure.” Ryan said nonchalantly, walking ahead.

Shane took a quick look around to see if anyone had noticed anything, but he found that everyone was just doing their own thing not giving a damn about them. Even Finnick was in his own world, chatting with Eugene about their favourite movie director.

When they reached a quiet cove with no one around Ryan took of his shorts without any warning, flashing Shane with his ass while simultaneously giving out a sigh of relief.

“Nice ass, dude.” Shane called out, the mockery in his voice recognizable.

“You wish you had an ass like this, paperdoll boy.” Ryan gave his ass a slap, the voice echoing throughout the empty area making Shane laugh.

“So how about a quick hanky-panky before we go back?” Ryan said as he got closer to Shane crawling on his knees, not giving Shane to process what that meant before he pulled his shorts down exposing his dick.

“What? I-“ Shane started as Ryan breathed hot air through his mouth directly onto his dick making his words crumble.

“Looks like your dick is well proportioned to your body.” Ryan gasped a breath out as Shane tried to find his words.

“No?” Ryan gave a kitten lick to the head before looking up to Shane.

“No- I mean not no. Yes. Please.” Shane’s words became a mess in his mouth, he forgot all of his plans as his senses focused on his cock and the close proximity of Ryan’s mouth to it.

Ryan took the tip in his mouth, getting used to the taste of it while giving it a few licks.

The image of Ryan on his knees for him, his cock brushing against his lower leg was something he had never thought he would see outside of his dreams. But here it was happening, maybe the best blowjob of his life.

As Ryan tried to take more of Shane’s considerably long amount of cock, he choked on it moaning as Shane took a step back to free him.

“Wait, this is your first time?” Shane managed to ask between his low grunts.

“Maybe, there’s always a first time for everything.” Ryan shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

So Ryan had never sucked a cock before, Shane didn’t know if it was a weird fetish he had or it was just Ryan but that made the whole thing a lot more hotter.

Ryan got back on track as he dragged Shane’s hand to his hair.

“How about you show me how it’s done?” His voice challenging.

“Fuck.” Shane moaned out.

He was perplexed, his hand grabbing Ryan’s soft hair, giving it a few experimental tugs. Ryan moaned around his cock, moving his head the way Shane was directing it, vibrations making his knees unbuckle.

He started pushing Ryan’s head slowly, looking at him for any signs of discomfort to only find the hot image of Ryan’s wet lips wrapped around his cock, cheeks flush with pink. At this rate it was going to be embarrassing how fast he was going to come.

“Harder.” was all that came out of Ryan’s mouth, his voice nasally and broken.

He took a bunch of Ryan’s hair in his hand this time grabbing it with intent, acting like he wasn’t aware of Ryan rutting against him and his precum dripping against his leg, and pushed down hard and sharp making tears trickle out of the corners of Ryan’s eyes. Ryan moaned back in response, his moans sore and wrecked.

“Oh, Ryan you look so good. Fuck. You’re gonna make me come so fast.” Shane said, his breath hitching. All Ryan could do was hum, bobbing his head to the rhythm of Shane’s big hand.

Shane started to sped up his movements, making obnoxious sounds come out of Ryan’s mouth. Ryan was so _so_ _good_ , tears and saliva dripping all over his face, licking and taking in everything he could. Shane wasn’t going to last much longer now.

“Ry let go, I’m coming-“ He tried to push Ryan’s head away, but he didn’t let go, causing Shane to shoot all his load over Ryan’s throat.

He took few rough breaths as Ryan gulped and watched him intensely, his eyes all glossy.

“Ew, this shit tastes gross.” He pouted, his face sour.

“Yeah, that’s why I told you to let it go.” Shane answered kneeling down to Ryan’s height.

He raised his hand to caress Ryan’s face. “You dripped all over my legs, aren’t you a _naughty_ boy?” He jested chuckling, but Ryan’s reaction was instant, his face going redder than Shane thought it was possible.

When he didn’t answer, mouth slightly open, Shane continued. “Well then, go on help yourself out.”

He pointed at Ryan’s flush cock, begging for attention. Ryan complied, wrapping his fingers around his cock, giving it fast and hard squeezes. He leaned against Shane’s hand breathing out harshly, giving out starry-eyes at him.

Shane bended down meeting Ryan’s mouth in an open mouthed kiss, their breaths mixing in together. He moved on from Ryan’s tongue licking and giving little kisses to Ryan’s neck and chest.

Ryan didn’t last much longer, coming with a broken cry, his full body leaning on Shane now. They both stayed like that for a minute, trying to catch their breaths.

When they came to themselves Shane checked his phone to see that they were gone for more than 20 minutes, looks like he wasn’t gonna be able to talk to Ryan today as well.

“Shit, we gotta get back.” He said trying to fix his clothing, washing his chest and legs with the water sea.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be hard to explain this one.” Ryan answered standing up to go and wash, the smirk in his voice audible.

**~**


End file.
